creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Night Goblin At The Window
Well, hello TERROR kiddies! I was just watching a SHOCKUMENTARY on my brand new DVD BLU-SLAY-PLAYER aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. It's a PUTRID-PIECE about a CREATURE OF THE FRIGHT, entitled... A farm boy was playing his harmonica in the yard of an Arkansas farmhouse back during a late-spring evening in 1939. He was playing: "Polly-Wolly Doodle", and something light-green-colored scurried out of the backwoods and to the side window of the home. "What in the world is that thing?" the farm boy said to himself. The thing with its light-green skin was three-feet-tall, with slimy-ears that stuck up. It saw the boy and peered around the corner of the house at him with its small black eyes. It was a goblin and it let out an awful horrific screech in a high-pitch, as its fangs were dripping with the slime. The mini beast scurried back to the trees then. "Say, Pa, there was like a goblin at the window over there I reckon" the farm boy pointed to the side window, while telling a farmer in the doorway of the farmhouse. "Oh, maybe just coons or something I reckon, Junior" the boy's father responded to him. "Hey, howdy, Robert! Just in time for chess" Junior's dad told a fellow approaching them. "Evening Walter, yessir. I brought the moonshine tonight too m'Friend" Robert replied with four bottles of moonshine and a grin. "Abigail is on m'case again, Walter. Dang it why'd I even marry a lady like her" Robert muttered in disgust. "Y'all need to do something Chum. She's been shoutin' at ya for four years now!" Walter chimed in, patting Robert on his shoulder, as he trotted into the farmhouse with him and Junior. "She freakin' beats me in the back with that steel spoon of hers each night!" Robert went on, complaining to Walter. They played Chess at Walter's card table, and the men opened two of the bottles of moonshine and drank. The short goblin was back at the side window then. The monster scraped the glass with its slimy green claws, cracking the window-pane, as it screeched. "That there goblin is at the window, Pa!!" Junior screamed, Walter spied the thing along with Robert and Walter got his rifle. The goblin smashed the window and got ahold of the barrel of the rifle, chewing away on it with its pointed-fangs dripping and coated with slime. As Walter was paralyzed with fear, the monster gnawed the end of the gun clean off, screeching wildly. Then it took off in the night. Robert was in a bedroom later on that night and he laid down in bed. A woman came into the place and scowled at him: "Robert, y'all stupid hog. You ate the last jar of green beans. Get up and get to pickin' more out, in the garden y'all jerk!!". "Ah, Abigail, stop y'all yappin' please. I have a second jar of green beans out, on the front porch!" he yapped at her back. "Well, get 'em in the dang pantry before they decay you stupid idjit!" Abigail snapped meanly at him. Robert got up and his wife beat him repeatedly in the back with a steel spoon. He screamed in pain and hurried out of the bedroom. Walter was secretly viewing the scene from outside the bedroom-window. "Poor Robert my Friend. I have an idea to help y'all out!" Walter spoke to himself. Walter whistled by the backwoods and called out, "here creature, come on outta this here backwoods". Robert and Abigail were on their porch and when Walter had seen them, he whistled much louder. "Say, what's that idiot Walter whistling that loud for?!" Abigail yelled. She beat Robert in his back once more with her steel spoon, yelled at him: "Robert stay here a idiot!" and stomped over to Walter. "Walter Smith y'all dang idiot-" Abigail yelled at him, but then screamed at the sight of the goblin wrapping its slimy-palms around her, digging its claws into her neck. It screeching, bit Abigail's face, murdering her then. Walter backed away as the black-eyed-monster ripped away at the skin on her body's face in the darkness. The beast writhing frantically, drug Abigail's corpseback into the trees, as Robert raced over. "That there night goblin ate Abigail's face in the dark eh, Walter!?" he asked. "Yes Robert. I couldn't stand her abusin' y'all anymore, so I whistled for that night goblin!" Walter confessed. "Thank y'all my Friend and dear Neighbor. Your Wife is a dang heavy sleeper" Robert thanked Walter. "That she is Robert" Walter agreed. Well, heh-heh that monster was sure GOBLIN UP Abigail eh? Having her steel spoon, she thought she had poor Robert BEAT, but the goblin showed her that she had a CLAWS IN HER CONTRACT hee-hee-hee-hee!